


practice room

by svabangchaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag, im new hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa
Summary: something strange has been happening in the dreamies' practice room, and jeno seems to be the only victim of it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	practice room

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time here in ao3 so hiiiiii

jeno swore he saw something unusual when he practiced dancing in the room. every night he goes there something weird is happening. like how the lights flicker all of a sudden, his speaker turning on and off, and an object that was originally placed there moved to somewhere else. 

like his shoes right now. he can't find it. 

jeno ruffled his hair in annoyance because he has been looking for it for about an hour now. he was about to go home and go to sleep when suddenly his shoes went missing. guess he's going home with socks only then. there's no way in hell he will sleep here. not with all these things happening.

he picked his bag up and walked towards the door. he opened it, and unfortunately it didn't. 

what the fuck?

he tried to open it again, no avail. he forced it open, tried to kick it, knock the glass off. well, he won't do that of course. 

aaand, it still didn't open.

he sighed and looked around the practice room, feeling fearful. he slid down the glass door and dropped the bag beside him, "lord please have mercy on me," he mumbled as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes to do his prayer.

a thud interrupted his prayer, causing him to look back up. he saw his shoes in front of him and his mouth went agape. he picked it up and wore them. he glanced back at the door, hoping that he can open it this time.

and it did, it did open. 

"thank god!" he huffed and walked outside. he quickly ran back to their dorm, feeling relieved.

wait- where's his bag? 

"damn it!" he hissed as he stomped his feet on the floor. he just sighed and plopped down on his bed, "whatever, i'm going to get it tomorrow."

and then he drifted off to sleep.

,,,

he opened the door to see the other members practicing. renjun waved at him, "hey jen," he greeted and jeno did the same as he smiled.

"have you seen my bag?" he asked, looking around the room. the older shook his head, "we came here with this room clean, no properties left," he said.

jeno widen his eyes, "really?" the brunette nodded. "i-i swear I left it here..." he walked around. renjun followed behind, "what time did you even go home?" 

"it was late at night..." he heard him click his tongue and felt embarrassed. I mean, the signal of the WiFi is strong in the room. who doesn't like strong internet connection? 

"hyung, maybe you lost it somewhere," jisung said whilst tying his shoelaces. the older shook his head, "no, I'm sure I left it here." 

"we'll help you look for it later, let's practice for now."

,,,

"good work everyone."

"thank you for your cooperation!"

the boys huffed and panted heavily, wiping their raining sweats with their towels. jeno sat in the corner as he thought of his lost bag.

"I swear I left it here," he mumbled, staring at the floor. a loud thud interrupted his train of thoughts and looked up to see a black duffel bag resting in front of him.

he smiled and picked it up, "hey guys, thank you for finding it for me! y'all are the best!" he beamed at the members who looked at him.

"oh, you found your bag? where was it?" chenle asked and opened a bottle of water. jeno's expression dropped.

"what? you guys didn't...?" 

"we were all here taking a rest," renjun said as he leaned onto the wall, looking at the blonde.

jeno looked down to his bag, "o-oh..." he mumbled. "actually i-i found it in my locker," he awkwardly said.

jisung chuckled, "forgetful hyung," he said and shook his head. jeno frowned.

where the heck did his bag came from?

never mind, as long as he has his bag and promised that he's never going to lose them again.

...

promises are meant to be broken.

well, actually, no. it's jeno's fault for being a dumbass. he forgot his phone in the room. he sighed in frustration as he gripped onto his blonde locks, "argh!" he lets out.

jeno scratched his head and looked around again. the members are by the door, staring at him with worry. "hey, we can just buy another one?" chenle suggested, and jeno shook his head. 

"no, no, I got this," he assured and walked around. the oldest shrugged, "next time jeno leave your things to us, we assure you we will not lose them unlike you," he chuckled. 

jeno smiled and chuckled, "i'm alright, hyung, you can go back to the dorms now," he said as he waved his hand, gesturing for them to leave. the members left him alone.

he placed his hands on his hip, "where did I..." he trailed off as he noticed something moved on the reflection of the mirror. he looked at the mirror and saw a silhouette outside their window and his eyes widen.

he looked back, just to see nothing. he felt fearful and thought that he should just forget about his phone. he took his bag and opened the door.

the door is not budging. 

he twisted the knob repeatedly, and it's still not opening. he banged on the door, "anybody there!?" he shouted as he aggressively knocked on the door.

he huffed, "next time, don't stay here late jeno," he said to himself. he stood there motionless, staring at the front blankly. he twisted the knob again, no avail.

he kicked the door and sat down instead. he looked around the room and to himself in the mirror, staring at his reflection. he made some poses for fun and chuckled.

jeno went near the mirror, "let's practice for a while," he mumbled and walked towards the speaker. he inserted their cd and played their song "boom". 

"stream boom everyone!" he shouted whilst walking back to his position. he started dancing to the music, feeling every beat in his body. he lip-synced to the lyrics as he dances, watching himself at the mirror.

as soon as the last chorus came, he felt excited and vigorously moved his body to the choreography. the song finally finished and droplets of sweat started to drool down his forehead to his neck. 

he reached for the white towel and wiped himself with it.

clap, clap, clap.

he heard them resonate behind him. he looked back and saw an unfamiliar person standing there clapping his hands.

he shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" he lets out a girly scream and dropped to the floor, raising his fists up in defense. "W-WHO ARE YOU!?" he yelled.

the person didn't talk, instead, he continued clapping as he stared at jeno in pure awe. jeno furrowed his eyebrows, "what..." he stammered.

"that," the stranger took a step, "was," and another step, "AWESOME!" he lunged at the blonde and gripped his shoulders. jeno pushed him away and the male came stumbling backwards. he stood up and looked at the unknown boy, "what... what are you doing here?" he whispered.

the auburn haired rubbed his bum with a pained expression, "ow.. that hurts," he said as he glanced at jeno. 

"I asked what are you doing here!" he aggressively asked, and the stranger put his hands up. "hey, hey, hey! I don't mean any harm! I just wanted to watch you dance!"

"who are you?"

"your future," the male said in a flirty manner and winked. "you're a sasaeng, aren't you?" jeno asked, and the other shook his head.

"what's a sasaeng?"

"stop lying."

"I'm not!"

jeno analyzed the boy, and the boy doesn't look like a sasaeng at all. but he told himself he shouldn't be deceived by looks. "who are you?" 

"my name is jaemin but you can call me nana," the auburn haired beamed. "okay jaemin, what are you doing here?" 

jaemin smiled, "to watch you dance!" he squealed, and jeno cringed.

to watch him dance? what the hell, that's creepy!

"here's your phone by the way," jaemin stretched out jeno's phone, and the blonde's eyes widen. he grabbed his phone, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" he exclaimed.

jaemin shrugged, "I just took your phone, it's not like I found it somewhere." 

seriously, who is this guy?

"who are you?"

jaemin cocked an eyebrow, "I told you, i'm jaemin," he casually said. jeno shook his head, "WHO are you?" he asked. 

jaemin sighed, "fine, fine," he said, and jeno looked at him attentively. jaemin stood up and stretched himself. he huffed, and his eyes started to roll back, not revealing anything but white. red thorny horns grew on his forehead, an arrow-like tail formed behind him. "i'm a demon and-" he noticed jeno trembling and got worried, "h-hey are you okay?" he reached a hand out. 

at that, jeno fainted.


End file.
